User talk:Yami Michael
User talk:Yami Michael/Archive1 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive2 __TOC__ Dragon Zombie Could you please delete the Dragon Zombie race? It's exactly the same as Zombie Dragon's, that's just what they're called in the Japanese version. There's no difference between the two.Kanpyo7 01:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey. I'll be making periodic edits and fixes, as well as adding nonexistant pages. I have many resources I'm just dying to use to make this wiki better. If you don't like any of my changes or revensions, please discuss it with me first and I'll try to justify my reasoning. IMO, Duel Masters is the greatest card game ever made, so don't expect anything less out of me! :^) (PS. I work somewhat slowly because I'm doing a lot of things in the meantime, but getting this wiki up-to-par is one of my goals, so bear with me.) Blackworm Bloodworm 05:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Currently sick in hospital, might be out in a day or 2 to deal with all the recent changes. Using the net from my phone + laptop, so can be expensive. Rather not screw up my phone plan. And Kanpyo, the english Game seems to have both used on cards, although I never looked at their OCG counterparts. Even if there are 2, for casese like this, I use English names first as they are more official then fan translations. Even if zombie dragon is a weird one. I think their pages mention the similarities. See you soon. Yami_Michael 04:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) How to add images Alright, I'll do it that way from now on. You want it to be dm*setnumber*-*cardnumber*.jpg right? And you say you want me to continue putting the set number before the set name on card pages, right? As for the Divine Green Dragon thing; fine, I'll stop, but I really hope you see what I'm getting at. Everything about that I've said so far is true, just see for yourself: Every "Divine Green Dragon" has been translated to "Terradragon" in english, no exceptions. And I bet if, by some chance Duel Masters returns to America, they would continue the pattern. Also, I made a mistake with the Zerokage pic >_< it's actually Hayabusamaru. I didn't see a hayabusamaru card page though... And yeah, CCGDB going down is one of the reasons I'm doing this; there needs to be a resource everyone can go to to get translations. Blackworm Bloodworm 11:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Im perfectly fine with the DM-35 Neverending Saga rather then just Neverending Saga. It actually looks better, so go nuts. Not so much stop...just a hold for a day or two, when im back on a regular pc and can manage everything. Right now I cant keep up. I fixed with the Zerokage/karakiri or whatever it is already. If a card for example is from DM-36, and is the 6th card? The card picture would be dm36-6.jpg. If the card is from DMC-61 and its the 78th card in the set, its gonna be dmc61-78. Promos have a slight different numbering, depending on their year. For promos which are "mostly" dealt with already, they have a dm-p??-y?.jpg system going on. Yeah, im not hugely fond of TCO myself, as this is actually editable, and I can add a lot more that TCO cant. Two month rush on the missing cards, and to update older cards with all sets they have isnt too bad, just a bit of hard/fun work. Yami_Michael 11:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah, alright. Thanks for the heads up. Blackworm Bloodworm 12:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia being diplayed incorrectly For some reason, the wiki's (All wikis, for that matter) view just became screwed up, and it severely limits my ability to contribute. I don't know how it happened. It looks like everything just became simple, and I have things going off the left side of my screen, so I can't even click on them. If you know how to fix it, I'd be very appreciative. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. It only looks like this on my PC. it looks normal on my laptop, but my PC is where everything is, and the laptop is having internet problems right now.) (P.P.S. I also noticed this only happens when I'm logged in.) * I had earlier issues logging in, and then images not displaying, but that was just because of this network connection. Can you take a screenshot with the PrintScreen button, paste in paint, then upload somewhere (imageshack.us, etc) to show me what you mean? * http://img820.imageshack.us/i/wikiab.jpg/ -- Hopefully you can see that pic. I'm using Firefox btw, don't know if that matters. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) There used to be an error on the first page where the sidebar went too far up and hid the logo, but that was fixed. There shouldnt be any other errors. Dont have the browser scrolled in too far or anything? *Shrugs* Yami_Michael 13:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ** That sure is....different. Never seen anything like it on any of the pcs, so I have no clue. Considering I'm having problems with certain set galleries currently, im using Firefox as well, and generally have no issues at all. I'm really not sure what to do, outside of updating firefox or using a different browser for now. Yami_Michael 13:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ** The problem just randomly solved itself. Must've been a server-side issue... Blackworm Bloodworm 15:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *** Weird, at least its fixed though. The galleries are still loading weirdly for me, on either pc/laptop. Router resets didnt seemto fix it much. Hmmmm. Yami_Michael 15:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mistake File:Dm44-24.jpg was a mistake and needs to be deleted, if possible. Blackworm Bloodworm 08:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Done. With pictures, you could of moved it, and had it overwrite or w/e. Then the dm44 version would of gone. Yami_Michael 08:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I actually would have moved it, but I didn't see that option on the file page. If you could let me know if there's a way to change file names altogether, that would be nice. It might save a lot of time in case I make a mistake or file name/extension needs to be changed, etc. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Should just be a move button right next to edit and history on any other page. Maybe I need to promote you soon in order to images/files to be moved, it surprised me a while ago that other users on here could move pages, but it hasn't caused problems yet so Im leaving it currently. If you cant move the file page, not sure how you could change the name of it, as thats just how the images work. Yami_Michael 13:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Caps on abilities I noticed you've been changing the 2nd caps on abilities like Triple breaker and such. If you notice, the English cards all had the second word in the ability in lower-case. For consistency, it just makes more sense. That's why I've been doing it that way. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, your right, ill probably revert the ones ive changed. It just...bugs me, haha. Shield trigger is the same way. CCGDB is also the same way, with it having the Breaker or Trigger in capitals. Not really something thats really effected me till now, in either usage, it both redirects to the same section on the card mechanics. Yami_Michael 13:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) **Right now im more concerned on cleaning up any other errors and getting the last cards missing onto the wiki in the next 70 days or w/e, plenty of other time to debate whether Triple Breaker or Triple breaker seems better. **Also, I use the — markup code hyphen instead of a normal hyphen, to make things like "Vortex evolution - " more true to the original cards. Just explaing my reasoning in hopes that you'll agree. And yeah, I kinda figured it was a pet peeve, so I can't blame you. By the way, there's also a lot of incorrect things in CCGDB, but that's why we're here to make the improvement. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) **I agree on the priorites. I'll make the changes in the mean time, if you don't want to. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ***Yeah, guess I have more small pet peeves like that then I thought. Never really understood why the TCG went with the lowercase on breaker, the capital just makes it seem more dramatic somehow. Im fine with the other — and the black square/circles used on effects, just not used to using them yet. Like I said, right now I just want the cards up and running and then can look into things like that. Ill have to start getting used to having them copied to put them in the pages. And yes, ccgdb does have errors, but thats what the wiki is for, to fix things like that, and including things ccgdb cant have. **** If you want to go back on the english cards and put them back to breaker, go ahead. Im sure if you checked any of the cards ive added in the past few months though, a lot most likely have "Breaker" rather then "breaker". If we had more people on the wiki, I would do a vote or something. I do try to keep this wiki english-focused when possible, but thats obviously difficult with OCG having so much more other content. Yami_Michael 13:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Can u help me? I have planned to write the Duel Masters PS game's page. The sooner you help, the earlier I'll start. And please inform me on how one can become an administrator of a wiki? Thanks(08:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ) * Basically someone like me would have to promote you to admin. Seeing as you havent even been seen by me before, it might take a while. Yami_Michael 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Editing guidelines Where would I find the editing guidelines? Help plz.( 13:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) * Not sure exactly what you want, do you want to know how to edit? Or maybe something like this Guide to Editing the Duel Masters Wiki. Yami_Michael 13:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Breakthrough I just found out that the ability "Photo E" is actually called "Fort E". Could you please make the necessary changes? I'll let you know if I find out anything else. Thanks! Blackworm Bloodworm 14:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * I saw it called Fort E in some places as well, but then it was all changed to Photo E. I just went with what tco/ccg had. Yami_Michael 14:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * Actually, it's called Fort E on the official site. You can see for yourself by right-clicking on the ability's icon on the cards that have it in the card list. For example, Victory Apple (This is the same way I found out "Marshall Touch" was actually "Martial Touch") Blackworm Bloodworm 14:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ** I suppose ill have to then, Translators do seem to get the word fort with フォート, as do most google results. It tends to turn up a lot of hotels like Beaufort or Venusfort. Only one other site I saw seemed to be about cameras at all. *** Based on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fu_%28kana%29 and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%88 however, I got Foto. More reason to wish I knew Kana. Heh. Yami_Michael 14:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC)